


The Plague

by rubix22



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubix22/pseuds/rubix22
Summary: A musing before going to Academy City.





	

* * *

Kamijou Touma was alone. As he had always been at that point.

Ostracized, teased, and regarded as a bad omen among other things, it was natural for him to be by himself.

After all, as a being that brought misfortune to all those around him, there was no one willing enough to be his friend.

None the less...

He pushed himself forward...

' _Touma, it's not your fault.'_

And he pushed himself back.

' _You're a good kid.'_

He could feel the wind rush by his ears.

' _If only that brat wasn't...'_

Kamijou Touma wasn't the type that liked to sulk, but... even he knew the results of his abilities. It was obvious.

' _It's because of you.'_

But... exactly what was his ability?

His right hand seemed normal on the outside...

' _You're the cause...'_

He had always imagined that there was some evil monster lurking beneath his skin, something separate, something with its own mind. Kamijou Touma wasn't the type to intentionally bring ill-will towards others.

' _You did this. You did all of it.'_

In the end, all he wanted... was to make people smile.

' _Stay away from me.'_

...

Soon, he would be departing for Academy City...

...but before that, something had to be done about that right hand of his.

_How should I put this..._

_Is it misfortune?_

_...it's running out of luck..._

_You're really running out of luck._

…

…

**Author's Note:**

> There's an idea about Kamijou Touma's powers which more or less comes from volume 4 and 22 of the novels. He originally had the power to spread misfortune to those around him, but right before he was about to go to Academy City, he found a way to "sponge" the misfortune towards himself. The Imagine Breaker is a "seal" that someone put on him or he put on himself.
> 
> Not many people talk about Kamijou Touma's terrible childhood, but I guess it's not an issue with the memory loss and all. Also, I took the last few lines from the Railgun manga.


End file.
